


Silk Pyjamas

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Drarry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: Harry flees from the Dursley's and finds himself at the Malfoy's. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Entrance

Fuck. That was the only thing Harry could think over and over, with every step he took. Fuck. Leaving the Dursley’s had taken a stroke of Gryffindor nerve Harry had never known he possessed until that night, but now all he felt was dread. He was truly alone.

 

The moon was hidden by cloud, and the only light Harry had to guide him were the flickering streetlights, whether they were flickering because of his own anger or of their own accord, he didn’t know. He sat down in front of the, now abandoned, playground, and held his face in his hands. He would have to sleep on the street until the time came to return to Hogwarts. 

 

When he heard a low growl, Harry barely registered it until it came again. He looked up and saw a large black dog snarling at him from across the street, its fur matted and eyes glittering with hatred. He instinctively stuck his wand out and was shocked to find a triple decker bus speeding towards him, plucked out of thin air it seemed.

 

When he was settled on the bus, Stan Shunpike, the conductor, asked where he was off to. His mind raced as he frantically thought of somewhere, anywhere, he could possibly go. Ron? No, he was still in Egypt. Hermione? Camping with her parents. The Leaky Cauldron? Nowhere to sleep.

 

“The Malfoy Manor.” Harry blurted out, before he could stop himself. Stan raised an eyebrow and exclaimed “Blimey, that’s in the middle of nowhere, that is! What on earth would you want to go there for?”  
“It’s the only place I can think of.” Harry said, and it was the truth.

 

The bus rattled onwards, dodging all kinds of obstacles. At last, they arrived in a secluded area. They were surrounded by dense woodland, and, even though Harry could see the Manor in the distance, there was a vast meadow separating him from it. The moon was now unobscured, and it might have been beautiful if it hadn’t looked so foreboding. Harry thanked Stan for the help with his trunk and, with a sigh, started the long trek up to the Manor. 

 

Harry arrived at the door, disheveled and out of breath, ten minutes later. He briefly wondered why the Manor was so inaccessible, but then he remembered that magical families would be accustomed to apparition or floo powder anyway. It made sense for a rich family like the Malfoys to prefer seclusion.

 

Harry steadied himself and knocked with the ebony serpent shaped knocker three times. He heard muffled voices and after a tense few seconds, the door opened and Harry was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

 

His grey eyes swam with an emotion Harry couldn’t identify, but it was gone as soon as it had come, replaced by a look of disapproving indifference.  
“Potter?” Draco spat incredulously.  
“W-what are you doing at the door?” Harry blurted out, unable to hold back.

 

Draco lifted an eyebrow menacingly and sneered  
“Because you lost us our house elf. Or had you forgotten? Now I have to do these things until we can find a suitable replacement. So thanks.”  
“Anytime.” Harry bit back. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Harry gave up. 

 

“Look,” he said, “I need your help.”. Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and a gleeful smirk was already playing around his mouth.  
“I blew up my aunt, and now I’m homeless. I need somewhere to stay until we go back to Hogwarts. I couldn’t think of anywhere else to go, and believe me, if I could, I wouldn’t be here. But I’ve got no choice.” The words came out in a rush.

 

Then Draco did something that surprised Harry. He laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to lean against the doorframe. Finally, wiping tears out of his eyes, he said  
“You blew up your aunt? And now you’re asking us of all people for help? Salazar Potter, you’re a mess!” and with that he descended into laughter once more.

 

Harry coughed angrily to hide the snickers building up inside him. He did suppose that it was kind of funny, and he couldn’t help but notice that the young Malfoy was acting exactly like Ron would’ve, although Harry would never risk saying that out loud for fear of being severely hexed. 

 

It was then that Lucius Malfoy appeared at the door, looking impatient. Draco immediately straightened up, all traces of humour gone from his face.  
“Draco, what is taking you so lo-” It was then he recognized Harry.  
“Well, well, well. Look who it is. The boy wonder. I wonder what events could have taken place for his greatness to grace us with his presence this evening?” He narrowed his eyes at Draco, obviously expecting the answer to come from him.

 

“Er…” Harry had never heard Draco sound nervous before. “He… got kicked out of his muggle home,” he paused to shoot Harry a look of pure contempt.  
“and now he’s stranded and alone. I’m sure there isn’t a thing he wouldn’t do for a bit of shelter.” Lucius gave his son an approving look.  
“Well said my boy. Draco, are you tired of playing the part of a mere servant?”  
Draco nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes sir.” 

 

Lucius turned to give Harry a nasty smile.  
“I should think so. It seems only fitting that the boy who cost us our house elf should show up at out door. I hope you know how to cook, Potter. You’re going to be doing a lot of it. You’re going to be our new house elf.” Harry couldn't help it. His mouth fell open in horror. This was the exact life he’d just run away from. 

 

Draco, in his silk pyjamas, looked like all his birthdays had come at once. Lucius, on the other hand, simply gave him a cold smile and said  
“Well? If you accept, we’ll take you in. If not, you’re free to leave.”  
Harry nodded woodenly, already dreading what was to come. When Draco welcomed him inside with a mocking bow, it was all he could do not to cry. 

 

He was back where he started.

 

***  
Upon entering the Manor for the first time, Harry was taken aback by how… immaculate the place looked. Everything was ebony, emerald, or silver, but the large windows allowed enough light in that it wasn’t so sombre. Harry left his trunk by the stairs and was led into the kitchen, past the sitting area on his left. It was spotless, except for the full sink.

 

“Now.” Lucius prowled around him like a cat would a mouse, while Draco stayed in the doorframe, arms folded, looking bored.  
“You will wash, dry, and put away these dishes to my satisfaction before you can go to bed tonight. Understood?” Harry, who was already swaying on his feet with exhaustion, felt his heart sink to his stomach, but nodded all the same. He couldn’t afford to make Mr.Malfoy even angrier with him than he already was.

 

“Get to work then. Draco will act as your supervisor to make sure you don’t try to use any magic.”  
“But father-” Draco started to protest, but Lucius fixed him with such a dangerous look that Harry had to supress a shiver.  
“No arguments. You will do as you’re told. I’ll be in my study.” Lucius was off, cloak billowing around him. Draco slumped the moment he was out of sight and glared at Harry.

 

“I can’t believe I’m stuck with you for the next hour! Ridiculous.” Harry grinned tiredly at him. It was so hard to take him seriously sometimes.  
“Ah, but you see,” He said, pushing his sleeves up.  
“I wash dishes by hand all the time. This lot should take no more than forty minutes, I reackon.” Draco sulkily slid into one of the chairs, and Harry could feel his eyes burning the back of his neck.

 

As he started the dishes, Harry willed his mind to go blank as it so often did at the Dursley’s, trying to focus solely on his task. But it was so hard to concentrate with Draco drawling behind him. Why could he ignore dudley so easily? 

 

“-and then, of course, there’s this crackpot Lupin who’s supposed to be teaching us defence against the dark arts this year. I mean, anything would be better than Lockhart but still-” Harry let him chatter on, rolling his eyes, when suddenly an idea hit him. Draco Malfoy was lonely. Just like Harry. He sighed. Maybe paying attention to him would help his case. 

 

“-I said of course, because what else could I say, and then he just went mad, saying all this stuff about how I need to be on top of my game and all of that.”  
“Really?” Harry briefly turned around to catch Draco’s eye and show him that he was listening. Draco, who had been absently playing with one of the placemats, head resting on one hand, looked back at Harry, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

 

“Y-yeah. So then I said-” Harry turned back to his task, smiling softly to himself. He’d actually surprised Draco. 

 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be as bad as he’d thought.

 

***

 

By the time Harry put the last dish away, he was so tired that he could feel his eyelids trying to close of their own accord. He’d been surprised to find that Draco readily directed him to where the dishes were supposed to go, without any hassle.  
“You think that’s good enough?” He asked hesitantly. Draco just nodded, yawning, his silver sleeves swishing as he unfolded his arms and stretched.  
“I’ll go get father.”

 

Harry waited tensely, back against the counter. He relaxed slightly when a stately woman, presumably Draco’s mother, strode in instead of Lucius.  
“Hello Harry.” She said cooly, and merely turned to Draco.  
“Well? How did he do?” Harry noted that Draco looked a bit caught off guard by the prompt.

 

“Uh, yeah. The dishes are… clean.” Narcissa nodded once and turned back to Harry.  
“Very well. I shall escort you to your room.” Draco turned to leave but she grabbed his arm.  
“Not you, Draco.” Harry heard that her voice softened a little when she spoke to her son, unlike Lucius.  
“Your father wants to speak with you about earlier.” 

 

Draco nodded and abruptly turned away to hop up the stairs, but Harry didn’t miss the flicker of fear in his eyes. Narcissa turned to him once more.  
“Come. Don’t forget your trunk.” Harry followed her up the steps, and as they passed a bedroom decorated with several Quidditch posters, Harry realized it must be Draco’s room. 

 

Narcissa led him to the one past it.  
“This is where you will sleep. Set the alarm for six a.m. That is the time house elves naturally wake up. Good night.” And with that she was off.

 

Harry took a minute to explore the room. It wasn’t at all bad for a servant, Harry thought, as he sat on the four-poster bed. He quickly changed into his pyjamas and set the alarm for six o’clock. He shuddered. It was already one in the morning. He figured he’d get used to constant fatigue during his visit. Three weeks. He just had to survive three weeks.

 

He got settled and tried desperately to fall asleep, but he couldn’t. At first his racing thoughts wouldn’t let him, but then there was a sound. It wouldn’t stop. Harry got up and pressed his ear to his door. No better. He pressed it to the wall separating him from Draco and heared… sobbing. A horrid sound to be coming from Draco.

 

Back in his bed, Harry’s earlier words ran through his mind.  
“Anywhere’s better than here.” Now, his bones aching and Draco’s sobs ringing in his ears, Harry was sure he’d seriously miscalculated the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I have a second chapter written, and I'll post it soon! The next one is a bit more intense and personal. I hope you guys enjoyed this take on Harry's third summer as a wizard, please leave me some feedback xx


	2. Errands

Harry woke with a start, the jarring sound of the alarm forcing him out of a fitful sleep. He tried to fix his hair in vain, and settled with getting dressed. He wondered what his first task would be, and he got his answer as he was about to open the door. On the floor was a note. Harry fiddled with his glasses, eyes still bleary with sleep. The note read:

 

“Mr. Potter,  
Your first task of the day will be to prepare and serve breakfast for the family. Our orders are below. Whether or not you eat will depend on how well you do.”

 

Harry scanned the various orders and let his eyelids flutter shut in dismay. Of course they all liked different things. This was even worse than the Dursley’s. But there was more:

 

“It should be ready by the time we wake up, at nine. If you find yourself at a loss for something to do, there’s always something that needs cleaning up. Do not be idle. I will know.  
-Mr. Malfoy”

 

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose sadly. This was going to be a long day.   
***

 

He went downstairs to see what he could do to pass the time. By eight o’clock he’d managed to dust the living room, do two loads of laundry, and polish the kitchen windows to sparkling. He was already exhausted. Time to start breakfast, thought Harry glumly as he searched for the necessary appliances. When he’d pulled the frozen bread out and started heating the skillet, he heard someone clear their throat behind him. 

 

He turned to see Draco examining his fingernails in the doorframe.   
“Morning.” Said Harry politely, ignoring the prideful squirming in his gut which told him to simply ignore the young Malfoy.   
“Morning.” Draco sighed, with a stretch.  
“How’d you sleep?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Well enough.” Lied Draco, bending over to rearrange the centrepiece on the table. It was then Harry caught sight of the angry bruise just below Draco’s left collarbone.   
“What happened to you?” Harry tried to sound unconcerned, but failed miserably. Draco stiffened and straightened up to shoot Harry a searing look.   
“I fell. Not that it’s any of your business.” Harry rolled his eyes at that and turned back around to get the meat out of the fridge. It really wasn’t his business.   
***  
Breakfast certainly was an ordeal. It seemed that Lucius was just waiting for him to fail and, tired as he was, he just couldn’t seem to go fast enough. When the family was finally done, and the clinking noises and mouth watering scents had died down, Harry looked hopefully at Mr. Malfoy. Lucius fixed him with his cruel eyes and in a silky tone said  
“I don’t think you quite lived up to even Dobby, pathetic as he was. You won’t be having breakfast today.”.

 

Harry’s stomach rumbled in protest, and he closed his eyes, wishing he could sink through the floor at Lucius’ hearty and mocking laugh. Why did Ron have to be in Egypt? What he wouldn’t give for Molly’s decedent treatment or Fred and George’s jokes.   
***  
Lunch went by in a fatigue induced blur, and Harry was, once again, denied food. He was just putting away the last dish when he was greeted by Narcissa.  
“You have the next two hours free.” She announced.  
“You must remain in your room, but you’re free to do as you please. We’re expecting guests for dinner, and I expect you to be at your best when they arrive. They’re all quite… excited to have you as their servant tonight.” She paused, looking unsure.   
“Good luck, Mr. Potter.” She calmly nodded at him and turned away, heading for the library.

 

Harry hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until it billowed out in a whoosh. At least there’s time for a nap, Harry thought, and brightened a little at that.  
He entered his room and found a plate of toast waiting for him on his bed. Must’ve been Narcissa, thought Harry. After all, she’d been the least hostile out of the three Malfoys since Harry had arrived. He gratefully wolfed it down, and was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.  
***  
He was dreaming of a dark, tight space, one where there was no room to breathe. Just as the blackness was threatening to overwhelm him, he was awoken by a sharp tapping. For a moment, Harry thought he was back in his cupboard, but then reality sank in and the fear he felt was all-encompassing.

 

He was about to be humiliated and haggled far worse than anything Aunt Marge could pull.   
“Coming!” He exclaimed, hoping he sounded more chipper than he felt.   
He opened the door to Lucius, who was regarding him as though he really were the house elf he’d accidentally fired not so long ago.   
“Potter. The guests are arriving. You have five minutes to fix that unruly hair of yours and come downstairs. You are to check on us every ten minutes to make sure everyone is satisfied.” He leaned menacingly close, close enough for Harry to consider spitting in his face.   
“If you embarrass me, you’ll be in for a sleepless night, Potter. You can be sure of that.” Harry just nodded, gritting his teeth and wondering, for what felt like the hundredth time, how he’d sunk so low.  
***  
The evening went just how the Malfoy’s had planned and just how Harry had feared: horribly.   
Just thirty minutes in, one guest had “accidentally” dropped his wineglass, another denied asking for what she’d asked for, while another wouldn't stop prattling on about how Harry’s mother was an invalid. Nothing but a dirty mudblood who deserved what she got. 

 

It took a particularly cruel comment about his parent’s sex life to break Harry’s control. The empty plate he was holding shattered in his hand, sauce spilling all over and shards cutting into him.   
There was a sickening silence as all fifteen people turned their heads to him, and that was when one of them started to laugh. Lucius joined in, and, after a moment’s hesitation, so did Narcissa. The rest of the guests promptly exploded with it.

 

Harry felt himself go red as he realized that Lucius wasn't actually humoured at all. He was positively furious. Harry saw it in the accusing way he pointed at him, and the wolfish smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Harry looked at Draco, expecting him to be on the floor by now, but instead he just gave Harry an uncomfortable glance before turning away.

 

Back in the kitchen, Harry steadied himself by pressing his hands against the counter. He was shaking with fear, or shame, or anger. Or all of them. He took a few deep breaths. He had to make it through this night. He knew dinner was off the table, but he might be able to salvage his sleep if he was on his best behaviour for the rest of the event.  
***  
As Harry cleaned up his mess, the rest of the gathering went quite smoothly, as the adrenaline rush from earlier had restored his energy. The guests were no less infuriating, but Harry successfully blocked them out, allowing numbness to rule his mind.

 

When at last the guests had all been bade goodnight, Lucius was on Harry’s case as soon as he’d closed the door.   
“You're lucky the guests found your little outburst so entertaining Potter, or you wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. As it is, you may rest, but tomorrow you’ll be on your feet from sunrise to sundown, are we clear?” Lucius’s voice was menacingly calm.   
“Yes, sir.” Lucius leaned forward.  
“Get out of my sight.” He hissed, lips barely moving. Harry didn’t need to be told twice. 

 

He all but ran up the stairs and, as soon as he was back in his room, allowed the angry tears that had built up all night to finally spill over. He’d almost managed to cry himself to sleep when he heard Lucius’ raised voice downstairs. All he wanted to do was curl up and doze off but curiosity wouldn't let him. He got up and dug around for his invisibility cloak.  
He had to know.  
***  
Harry slowly crept down the stairs, thankful that the house was in pristine condition and they didn’t creak. He reached the landing and hid there in the corner as he saw Draco cowering before his father.  
“Are you saying you disapprove?” Lucius growled, his face inches from Draco’s. His face screwed up in anger and fear, Draco yelled   
“You can’t treat him like that!”. 

 

Quick as a cat, Lucius struck him in the face so hard that he fell to the floor, clutching the spot Lucius’ silver knuckles had come into contact with. Harry had to suppress a gasp when Lucius yanked Draco up by the collar and studied his tear-stained face.  
“I-I just mean that… well you know how he’s right in Dumbledore’s circle he-he’ll go running and tell him. I just… don’t want you to get in trouble. I’m s-sorry.” Draco shakily mumbled.

 

Lucius shoved him away and said:  
“Very well. I’ll take your thoughts into consideration. But you will never-” Upon saying the word “never” he pointed his cane threateningly at Draco.   
“-contradict me again. Understood?”   
“Yes sir.” Draco replied, hands balled into fists.   
“Alright. Go.” Lucius dismissed Draco with a flick of his hand. 

 

Draco passed by Harry so closely that he could see the single tear sliding down his wounded cheek as he carried himself upwards with the effort of an old man. Harry counted to ten before following, and as he shut his door behind him, he could barely think straight. His mind was spitting out revelations at the speed of light.

 

Draco didn’t just respect his father… he feared him. The bruise Harry had seen earlier was from no fall. And strangest of all… Draco was the only one who hadn’t tried to make Harry’s life harder during the dinner. Not only that, but he’d challenged his own father over it, probably knowing the consequences.   
Harry set the alarm once more and his last thought was that maybe, Hogwarts was Draco’s home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely fun to write. The next one will be from Draco's POV, and it should be up within a few days! I realized that the spacing of the first chapter was a bit weird so I tried to fix that in this one.
> 
> I'd just like to add that most of the stuff about house elves and the Manor is NOT CANON and are simply my interpretations.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks xx


	3. Action

Draco woke up with a gasp. Checking his alarm, he found that it was only seven thirty. It was monday, so he knew that his parents would be going to work soon. He got dressed as fast as he could and went downstairs to find mother, who was probably lounging in the library.   
He found her gazing out the window, and the sadness in her eyes was hard to bear.  
“Mother,” He began hesitantly, wincing as his bruise from the night prior started to throb. He’d almost forgotten it was there.   
“Draco. Darling.” She seemed to levitate off the chair and float straight to him. Her embrace was warm and soft, though rare. 

Draco, voice muffled by her robes, whispered   
“Can you fix it?”. She held him at arm’s length and, with a sigh, waved her wand. Draco felt a cooling sensation, followed by a melting one. He instinctively felt his face with his hand, only to hiss in pain. It still hurt.   
“Wha-”   
“It’s a glamour charm, Draco. It only visibly hides the wound.”  
“You can’t heal it?” He said, shocked. His mother only gave him a sad smile in return.   
“What would your father say? Not only would he be angry with you, but with me as well. Is that what you want?”  
Draco shook his head, holding back tears. She had chosen father over him. Again. 

“Thank you, mother.” He mumbled, and retreated to the kitchen, where he found Harry waiting. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, studying Draco, looking puzzled.  
“Surprised to see me? I do live here, you know.” Draco said irritably. Harry could be so dense.   
“I-I just-” Harry began, but Draco interrupted with a curt  
“Leave me alone.” and climbed back up the steps. He figured he’d sleep for a few more hours while he still could. He wasn’t very hungry.

Back in his room, Draco tried in vain to go back to sleep. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at his animated Holyhead Harpies poster. The chaser on it gave him a mocking wink and flew away. Draco sighed and stretched, still sore from the previous night. Why had he even tried to defend Harry, anyway? He was nothing but a prat. Still, it was hard to see someone so miserable. Even him. It was like watching a hero fall. He wished Harry had never come. It wasn’t as fun to watch him struggle as he’d thought it would be. No… it was… uncomfortable to say the least. 

Just then, father knocked at the door.  
“Come in.” Draco said, as steadily as he could. Father came in and sat on his bed beside him.   
“I’m sorry for last night… did Narcissa heal you?” Draco shook his head.  
“No. She just hid it so Potter wouldn’t see.”   
“Ah.” His father said. “That was good judgement.”  
Draco stared at him, desperate for some comfort.   
“You know why I did what I did… I can’t have you challenging me in my own home. And that’s all it was. You don’t actually care for Potter’s well being, so the only logical conclusion I can come to is that you’re entering a rebellious phase. I can’t have it. You understand, yes?”

Draco nodded, anger boiling up inside him. His father assumed so much, and never bothered to think that he might be wrong.  
Is he wrong, though? Whispered the evil little voice in the back of his head.   
Because if he is wrong, what does that say about you?  
“Draco. Pay attention.” Father lowered his voice.  
“I want you to get closer to Potter. I can finally use your little obsession with him to our advantage. Talk to him. Find out what makes him tick. If we can understand him, we’ll be able to take him down.”   
“Yes father.”   
“I expect you to start today.” Father said, as he stood.

Draco just nodded, and let himself deflate as father abruptly stalked off. He never noticed how tense he was until father left. Until he went to Hogwarts, when he could exist without judgement. Sure, sharing a dorm with other boys took some adjustment, but he was free. He could say and do as he wanted without fear of punishment. Well, proper punishment, anyway. What was detention, or a few house points lost, compared to bruises and welts?  
No. Draco was sure his father had his reasons. He was just trying his best, and Draco felt dirty for even questioning the necessity of his severe discipline.

Just then, Draco caught sight of Harry as he strode to his room, no doubt looking for a nap. This is my chance, thought Draco. Now I can make it up to father.   
“Potter.” Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Draco with those disconcertingly bright eyes, but stayed where he was.   
“Come in. I want to tell you something.” Harry, looking extremely puzzled, simply crossed his arms and scoffed, as well as a Gryffindor possibly could,   
“What for? Just hours ago you basically told me to piss off.” Draco exhaled slowly, desperately trying to keep his temper under control.  
“I want to tell you something.” Draco repeated, keeping his voice measured.   
“And I think it would be easier to do that if you were in here. You prat.” He couldn’t help adding.

Harry hesitantly made his way in, looking so serious that Draco had to smirk.  
“Gods, I’m not a boggart, Potter.”   
“What’s a boggart?” Draco rolled his eyes. Never had he met a half-blood so clueless.   
“Nevermind. Okay. So… I think it was really unfair what happened to you last night.” Potter raised an eyebrow in what looked like surprise, but something about it seemed forced. Draco pushed down his suspicions and continued.  
“And I’ve decided I want to help you.” Draco held his breath. The last time he’d tried something like this he’d been met with rejection.  
“Oh? And what’s in it for you? You’ve done nothing but make my life difficult ever since you insulted my best friend and I showed loyalty to him instead of you.” Draco was stumped. Loyalty was a very foreign concept to him. He understood what it was, of course, but never had anyone shown him any. He knew that he was loyal to the pure-blood ways, and to Slytherin, but he didn’t know what loyalty actually felt like. For a moment, he actually wished he was Weasley. Draco had to suppress a shudder at having such a treacherous thought.

Harry cleared his throat.  
“Er,” Draco began, choosing his words carefully. “I’ve been thinking about that, and… I think we should try again. We’re basically stuck with each other for the next three weeks, so we might as well at least talk, for Salazar’s sake.” Harry just stood there, looking lost in thought. Draco was about to ask if he’d used too many big words when Harry smiled. He smiled at Draco, big enough to blind and inspire.   
Draco fought the urge to beam back and settled with a half smile. Harry stepped forward and stretched out a hand.  
“Alright then.” He said, tilting his head to one side. Draco readily took the offer, feeling immensely proud. So far so good.  
***  
Hours later, Draco had actually managed to doze off for a bit, and he felt like a brand new person. He hopped down the stairs and into the library. He could hear Harry banging around in the basement. Draco snorted. Harry was efficient, but extremely clumsy. It was a wonder he hadn’t broken anything yet. Well, besides the plate… damn. He was thinking about the dinner, which meant that he was thinking about Harry some more, which led to thinking about how father had accused him of being obsessed. 

Draco sat down with his face in his hands. So what if he thought about Harry too much? There were worse things to think about. Like father. Or Crabbe and Goyle. Draco remembered the genuine, trusting smile Harry had given him earlier, and was glad he’d left some toast for him the day before. So what if he really did want to be Harry’s friend? If father wanted a rebellion... he would have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it starts. I promise there'll be more Harry/Draco in chapter 4. 
> 
> I just want to say that the way narcissa and lucius talk to draco about the abuse isn't how I feel, it's just how parents usually try to justify abusing their kids. Through manipulation mostly, and a fair bit of gaslighting. Writing helps me work through my own sh*t, and I have some experience with this stuff so I'm kinda projecting my experiences on draco, if that makes sense. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think, and thanks for reading! xx


	4. Progress

Draco was absorbed peacefully in a book when he thought to check on Harry. Just to see how he was getting on, of course. He headed down the stairs to see Harry heaving boxes out of the way, hair sticking out in all directions.   
“Hey.” Draco said, trying to sound bored. Harry jumped and looked at him as though he hadn’t heard him coming.   
“Oh, hey.” He huffed, before turning back around to lift another box.  
“Potter… what exactly are you doing?” Harry set the box aside and stared at Draco, panting.  
“I’m clearing a path to move more stuff down here. You guys have a great basement, so why not make use of it?” Draco nodded, although he wanted to argue. Why not just leave it? The house was more than big enough for three people as it was. But Draco remembered his task and kept quiet.

He silently observed Harry doing his thing, until suddenly he turned around.  
“Do you really think muggle-borns are useless?” He asked, sitting down on one of the boxes.  
“Worse than useless. Disgusting.” Draco said, crossing his arms.  
“But why?”   
“Because! They come from muggles!”  
“But why is that bad?”  
“It just is!”   
Harry shook his head.  
“Not good enough, Malfoy. There has to be an actual reason you hate them.”  
Draco sighed, pulling out his last card.  
“Father told me that pure-blooded families have stronger magic. We’re just better. That’s all.”   
Harry just smirked.  
“Then why is Hermione the top of the class-” Draco finally snapped.  
“Shut up! Stop asking so many questions! You don’t know anything! You might as well be a mudblood yourself.” He spat before stomping up the stairs. 

Why did Harry have to provoke him? They were getting on… sort of. Draco slammed his bedroom door behind him and paced back and forth, blinded by anger. This was his world. What right did Harry have to question it? To even exist in it when he knew so little? Draco stopped in his tracks. His mission had been to befriend Harry. Instead, they’d fought.   
Father was not going to be happy.  
***  
Draco flipped idly through his collection of Quidditch cards. He’d been so focused on Harry all day that the usual activities didn’t seem so interesting anymore. He paused as he heard the front door open. Mother and father were home. Draco swallowed nervously. He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation with father. Or Harry. But he knew he had to apologize if he hoped to get anywhere in his mission.

He was glad his bedroom door was closed as he heard father walk past to his study. He didn’t want to have a conversation right at that moment. He’d rather stay in his room and feel sorry for himself until dinner.   
He did just that until he heard father calling him down. He made his way downstairs to see Harry setting the table. He tried to make eye contact but Harry was already gone, off to finish making the food. Father pulled him aside and whispered  
“How did it go?”. Draco just shook his head and said  
“I’ll tell you later.”.

“How was your day, sweetie?” Mother asked as she daintily sipped her wine. Draco shrugged, unwilling to talk about it. He caught sight of Harry glaring at him from the kitchen. He stuck his tongue out and instantly regretted it when he caught father’s eye. He’d no doubt seen the exchange. Draco tried to finish the rest of his dinner in silence, avoiding Harry’s burning gaze.   
***  
When he’d finished, he tried to get out before anyone could talk to him. He just wanted a peaceful night for once.   
It obviously wasn’t happening.  
“I want to talk to you.” Father said, and from his tone, Draco knew that there was no chance of an argument.   
“Both of you.” He continued, shooting Harry a glacial look. Harry sighed and made a face at Draco before coming over. They made their way upstairs, Draco shoving Harry so hard he nearly fell down.  
“Piss off, Malfoy!” He sputtered, shoving back. Lucius turned around to glare at them both.  
“Don’t talk to my son like that. And Draco, do stop with your nonsense. I want Potter to be in one piece for this.” He stared at him meaningfully before continuing the trek to the study.

They entered one at a time, and Harry turned around to take in all of its brilliance, eyes wide.   
“So. What’s going on with you two?” Lucius asked, turning on his heel to observe them.  
“Harry’s being a prat.”  
“Draco’s being a ponce!” They both said at the same time. They glared at each other, neither bothering to say anything else.  
“Is that so?” Lucius drawled, glancing at Draco.  
“What happened?” He asked. Draco rolled his eyes and said  
“He provoked me. We were talking about mudbloods,” Draco noticed that Harry winced at the use of that word, “and he wouldn’t stop being ignorant, so I just left.”.  
“Liar. You basically called me a mudblood too!” Harry growled, eyes trained on the floor.  
Father raised a hand to stop their bickering before it went too far, yet again.

He let out a long breath. He looked at Harry until he finally looked back.  
“My son was right. You were wrong. There’s no need to disagree about something so simple. I expect better behaviour from both of you.” Harry nodded, still looking mutinous. He turned to Draco, who also nodded.   
“You need to learn to be civil. Potter, I saw that you’ve been making progress in the basement. Draco will help you until I dismiss him. It seems that you need a bit of a push to get along, so I’m hoping this will suffice.” Draco gritted his teeth, but said nothing.   
“Which brings me to another point,” Lucius added, “I found a plate in your room, Potter. I recall that you weren’t permitted to eat breakfast yesterday. How did food possibly make it from the kitchen to your room, without any of us noticing?”  
Harry gulped, and shifted his toes uncomfortably as he said  
“Well… i stole some toast. I was really hungry and… and I made some extra without your permission.” Draco gaped. Was Harry completely stupid?  
“No! Father he’s lying. I brought it up for him. Remember I didn’t finish my toast? That’s where it went.”   
Harry turned to him, brows furrowed.   
“It was you?” He asked, in wonder. Draco didn’t have a chance to answer, because he was being hauled up by the collar until he was face to face with his father.   
“You little-”  
He was cut off as Harry leapt forward, grabbing Draco by the arm and taking him away before Lucius could strike. Draco, who was shaking, his mind blank with fear, could do nothing but stand there as Harry boldly addressed father.  
“You won’t hit him in front of me. Never.” And before Lucius could answer, he dragged Draco away to his room, slamming the door behind them.

Draco struggled away, breathing fast. He suddenly felt very sick. He sat down on his bed and breathed as deeply as he could, trying to shake the gripping fear he always felt before being hit. Somehow, this was worse. At least when father actually hit him he knew it was over. Now he felt on edge, as if it were going to happen at any moment. But Harry was still there.  
When he finally regained his composure, Draco asked,  
“Why did you do that for me?” Harry shrugged.   
“I couldn’t watch something like that.”  
“No really. Why.” Draco pressed, needing Harry to keep talking. He walked forward and got down until he was at eye level with Draco.  
“Because you defended me. It was the least I could do. You already got hit for me once, and I couldn’t let it happen again.”   
“What? How did you know about that?” Stammered Draco, wondering if Harry was a legilimens.   
Harry just smiled and gestured for Draco to follow as he turned to leave. He opened the door, and turned around when he saw Draco wasn’t moving. 

“Is… is he out there?” Draco asked shakily, the fear threatening to overwhelm him.  
Harry made a show of checking both ways before assuring Draco that there was no threat. They walked to Harry’s room together and Harry made sure to shut the door behind them.   
“I want to show you something.” He said, and opened his trunk. Draco just watched as he rummaged through it, stopping only when he’d reached the bottom.  
“Right. Here it is.” He turned around, holding a cloak. It was impressive, no doubt very expensive, but Draco still didn’t understand.  
“I do-”  
“Just try it on.” Harry grinned as he handed it to draco. He narrowed his eyes at Harry as he put it on. It was nice, it felt silky, but Draco still didn’t understand. It wasn’t until Harry rolled his eyes almost fondly and dragged Draco in front of the mirror that he understood.  
“Oh.” He managed softly, staring at his suspended head. He turned to Harry.  
“How did you get this?”   
Harry shrugged.  
“Dumbledore gave it to me. It’s proven to be very… useful. It’s one of my most prized possessions. I was there when your dad hit you, you just couldn’t see me.” Draco couldn’t help but smile. This was a very powerful magical object. 

He unwrapped himself, handing the cloak back to Harry.   
“I’m sorry for earlier. I know I’m right, but I’m sorry that it bothered you. We don’t have to talk about that stuff.” Harry sighed as he dropped the cloak back in his trunk.  
“I guess that’s the best I’m gonna get. Truce?” He asked, smiling slightly.  
Draco smiled back, and said   
“Truce. And thanks again, for tonight.” Harry gave him a nod.  
“Er… no problem, Malfoy. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Draco nearly raced back to his room, not particularly wanting to run into father again.

When he was safely inside, he paced back and forth, mind racing. Harry had shown him loyalty. Real loyalty. Bravery too, of course. But that wasn’t what took Draco by surprise. It was the fact that Harry had been loyal to him.   
He had to have an ulterior motive. Maybe he just wanted Draco to make his life easier. Or maybe he wanted to get on Draco’s good side, just to betray him later. But maybe… maybe he did it out of goodness. Out of genuine honour.  
As he changed into his silk pyjamas, Draco had another thought. Maybe Harry did it because he actually liked him.  
It seemed unlikely, but the thought was enough to push through the fear. It was enough to give Draco a sleep void of nightmares, replaced instead by a pair of bright green eyes and a lightning shaped scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Harry!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please lemme know what you think! More chapters coming soon xx


	5. Amends

“Put that one over there.”  
Draco nodded and shoved the box in the back corner along with the others.  
“There!” Harry said, elated. “Now the path is clear.”  
“What now?” Draco asked.  
“Well… I don’t know. Any ideas?”  
Draco threw his hands up in the air. Harry thought some honest work did him good, and admired the way he’d kept up.  
“Beats me. This was your idea, remember?”  
“I didn’t exactly have an end goal in mind.”  
Draco stared at him, a smirk fixed on his face. He walked over and sat beside Harry on the steps.  
“Well then I shall sit here until you think of something. We need to do more than just move boxes if we want to make father happy.”  
“Well it wouldn’t hurt for you to think of something either, you know.”  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“I, for your information, don’t want to be here. I’d rather be doing anything else. Like reading about quidditch. Or practicing quidditch. Or watching paint dry. Anything, really.” Suddenly, Harry got an idea.

“That’s it!” He exclaimed as he jumped up. “ We can make this a quidditch room! You lot are all into it, yeah? We could make it all green and yellow, for Slytherin and the Holyhead Harpies. That’s your team, right?” Draco looked taken aback.  
“Y-yeah. How’d you know?”  
Harry grinned at him.  
“Saw your poster.”  
Draco stood as well, brushing himself off.  
“Sounds like a plan, Potter. How about we start with the walls, have them painted, and see what we can do from there? We’ve got about 5 hours until my parents get back. We could have it finished by then.

The two boys continued like that for several days in relative harmony. The days melded into one yellow and green haze, and even Lucius kept his temper in check. Harry was allowed to eat and sleep, and he really couldn’t complain about that.  
He also noticed things about Draco. Firstly, that they were very alike in a lot of ways. Secondly, that his teasing was getting a lot easier to bear. And lastly, he noticed that Draco seemed to be making real efforts to get close to him. The thought warmed him to the core. Dudley’s taunt ran through his mind, “Who’d want to be friends with you?” and he smirked despite himself. It looked like there was a certain blond boy who wanted just that.

They were just putting a few posters up when Draco got called upstairs. He sighed.  
“I’ll be right back.” Harry nodded and watched him go. He had a graceful way of moving, sure and quick. Harry wished he could walk like that, so confidently and seamlessly. He shook his head of the silly thoughts and continued with the posters. It took Draco longer than expected, and when he came back Harry asked  
“What was that all about?”  
Draco shrugged.  
“Nothing. Just wanted to see how we were getting on.” He positioned himself on the other side of Harry, but not before he caught sight of yet another bruise on Draco’s left arm. Draco was trying to hide it, but he was shaking.  
“Malfoy! He hit you again, didn’t he.” Draco turned to glare at him.  
“Yes. It’s how he disciplines me. It’s not a big deal.”  
“That’s what he tells you, is it? That it’s not a big deal?”  
“Because it isn’t!”  
“Yes it is! I’m going to talk to him. I’d like to see him try to hit me!”  
“You’ll do no such thing.” Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s arm. Harry turned around and they locked eyes for a few seconds before Draco softened his grip.

“Look,” he began, shaking his blond head. “I don’t want him to know that you saw this. He’ll be even angrier with me. Please… just… don’t tell him you saw, okay?”  
Harry nodded. It was all he could do not to kick something. It was so unfair that Draco had to go through this alone. But he had to respect his wishes. Draco let go and blinked at him gratefully before reaching for another poster to hang up. They worked in silence for a while, and while he didn’t have the guts to say anything, Harry was plotting. He was hatching a plan to get Draco out of this mess. Someone had to, and Harry decided it was going to be him.  
***

“I think you’ll really like what we’ve done.” Harry heard Draco chattering excitedly to his parents as they came down the steps. He held his breath as they entered the new and improved space. Draco’s face lit up at his parent’s reactions. Lucius’ eyebrows shot up, and Narcissa clapped a hand to her mouth. Harry grinned. It really did look brilliant. All of the Malfoy broomsticks were lined up, in the order they came out, against the back wall. Posters adorned the walls, and the bookshelf was lined with every single piece of Quidditch literature they could find. Framed on the right wall was a collage of every ticket stub, leaflet, and memo from matches. It was any Quidditch lover’s dream.  
“This is… wonderful, boys.” Narcissa commented, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
Even Lucius couldn't find fault.  
“Well done. It looks good in here.” He conceded, giving Harry a nod.  
“In fact,” he added, “it’s good enough that I think you two deserve a reward. There’s a match between the Harpies and the Canons tonight. You can both come. I was planning on leaving you here, Potter, but I can’t deny your hard work.”

Harry looked at Draco and saw his own excitement reflected in his gray eyes. His first real Quidditch match!  
“We leave soon, so get ready. I expect you both to look your best, whatever that means for you.” Lucius concluded. He turned to stride up the steps and, with a smile, Narcissa followed. Draco and Harry were left alone once more.  
Draco flopped down on one of the seats and stretched out, looking smug.  
“We really did do a good job, Potter. I never knew that we could make such a good team.” He observed. Harry laughed. They had made a good team.  
“I came up with most of the ideas, though.” He couldn’t help adding.  
Draco scoffed.  
“Yeah, right. Who thought to paint the wall in stripes? Me. Who thought to organize the broomsticks in chronological order? Oh yeah, me. You just helped.”  
“Yeah, that’s two things. I thought of everything else. YOU just helped.”  
They glared at each other, eyes narrowed, before both bursting into laughter.  
Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Draco imitated his father.  
“Oh, look your best why don’t you, whatever that means for you… what was that even supposed to mean?”  
Harry shrugged.  
“I think it was a dig at me. Since I always look sloppy.”  
“You don’t look sloppy… you’re just… casual, that’s all.” Harry laughed again.  
“Thanks, Draco.” Draco stopped mid laugh and stared at Harry, the same emotion in his eyes that Harry saw when he’d arrived at the Manor. Harry realized his mistake. He’d called Malfoy Draco. What was worse, it had seemed so natural. Harry nervously scratched behind his ear and whispered,  
“Er, sorry.” Draco got up and smiled at him, looking tense.  
“It’s alright. I’m going to just… um… go get ready.” He nodded at Harry in a very Narcissa-like fashion and hopped up the stairs, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
***

Harry had never seen so many people in one place. The elation from the crowd was contagious, and he felt as though he were flying with the players. Only Lucius seemed untouched by the energy in the stadium, and how he managed to look so unimpressed, Harry didn’t know. It made him wonder, not for the first time, if Lucius had a soul.  
Draco leaned over and hissed  
“Look! That’s Glynnis Griffiths! She’s the seeker. Isn’t she fantastic?”. Harry could only nod, trying to keep his eye on her as she weaved through the other players effortlessly. Something about the way she moved reminded him of Angelina Johnson, but he dared not say that to Draco.  
The match was over fairly quickly, but Harry felt he got the best experience because of Draco’s commentary. He really was a chatterbox sometimes. The Harpies won by only 10 points. Griffiths had timed the catch perfectly. Harry took mental notes for his third year as the Gryffindor seeker, watching everything she did. 

They left the game as a unit, and Harry was partially glad he hadn’t seen anyone he knew. They’d no doubt think that the Malfoys had taken him prisoner. They apparated back to the Manor and Lucius bade them goodnight, heading off to the library with Narcissa.  
“That was brilliant.” Puffed Harry, adrenaline still pumping through his mind.  
“I know. It was, wasn’t it Harry?” Harry whipped around to gawk at Draco, who was looking back innocently. Harry smirked and said  
“It really was, Draco.” and the smile he got in return was blinding. They walked up the steps together in silence, and when Draco got to his room he said  
“See you tomorrow.” before disappearing.  
Harry trod into his own room, a smile still on his face. He didn’t know what he’d expected to happen during their little project, but he didn’t think that they’d be getting on so well. He felt as though he and Draco were becoming… friends. But there was still the issue of Lucius and his reign of terror over Draco. Harry was beginning to notice how tense Draco was around his father, as though he didn’t know when the next strike was going to come.  
Harry didn’t know how, or even why exactly, but he knew he had to get Draco out of this mess. After all, he’d gotten himself out of a few extremely unsavoury situations. If he could get Draco somewhere safe, then nothing could stop them. 

His first thought was Dumbledore. He’d know what to do. Harry knew that it would take ages to convince Draco to involve him, especially because he was in a state of utter denial about how bad he really had it. But he had to at least try. Draco needed someone who understood what it’s like, and Harry was determined to be that boy.  
After all, they had more in common than Harry had ever imagined. They’d had experiences together that neither could have dreamt before. And now, most importantly, they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I know that was a bit trope-y, but I just had to make them call each other by their first names in this one. I just had to!
> 
> More Harry POV coming soon, along with some angst (would it really be drarry without angst?)
> 
> Thanks for reading, gimmie some feedback! xx


	6. Gentleness

Harry woke up feeling well rested for the first time since he’d arrived. He stretched luxuriously, enjoying the happy tingling and looking forward to another day with Draco. He faltered briefly, remembering that Lucius and Narcissa were going to be there as well, since it was Saturday. He headed downstairs to make breakfast, humming happily as he did so. He wasn’t going to let Draco’s parents ruin his good mood.  
He was greeted by Narcissa, who sat at the kitchen table while wishing him good morning. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to say, so he chose to focus on breakfast and observe her. She was generally very quiet, and Harry thought it was because of Lucius’ temper. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to stand by, helpless, while his significant other harmed his child. He didn’t think he could let it happen. But he supposed that she felt just as afraid as Draco at times.  
Draco came down next, going straight to the library. He was more like his mother, although he tried to be like his father. Harry thought it was quite cute. Draco was really a gentle person, though entitled, too.  
“I see you and Draco are getting along nicely.” Narcissa finally said, an appraising look on her face.  
“Er… yeah, I guess we are. He’s pretty funny when he's not making fun of me.”   
Narcissa just smiled.  
“He's a sweet boy, really. He means no harm. Just… remember that.” And with that she left. Harry stared after her, puzzled. Her words held more weight than he was accustomed to. He shrugged, moving on to the bacon which was already sizzling on the pan. There really was no better sound.  
***  
During his break, Harry flipped through his photo album, pausing on the one of Lily holding him and dancing. He smiled, contently imagining what it might be like if she were there. Harry enjoyed making up a character for her. It was a good way to pass the time. She might’ve enjoyed long walks in the rain, or cuddling up with him by the fire. She could have had a marble collection, or a fascination with birds. The possibilities were endless.   
Harry was roused from his daydreams by the sound of hushed voices coming from the study. He felt around for his invisibility cloak and found it on the floor beside his bed. He threw it over himself and crept to the study. The door was only slightly open, but Harry could see Lucius talking to Draco.

“So? What have you found out?”  
“I don’t know. He’s quite private. He's pretty quiet, he doesn’t know that much about magic, and he’s always tired. That's about it.”   
Lucius impatiently tapped on the desk he was leaning on, brows furrowed.  
“You’re not doing well enough. Your task was to get close to him, and you barely know anything. I gave you the entire week with him alone and this is what you find? Disappointing.” Draco shifted, and Harry could practically hear him thinking.  
“I’ll do better. I just need time.”   
“How much? You’ll need to find out something before you go back to Hogwarts. Are you even talking to him? Does he like you?”  
“I… I think so. It's alright, I guess.” 

Harry heard no more. He backed away in a daze, his vision blurring with tears. It had all been a lie. It took all of his self control not to slam the door to his room. Instead he threw the cloak against the wall with all his might. He sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. He felt so unbelievably stupid. He should have known that Draco would never actually talk to him unless he was getting something out of it. How naive he was, to think that Draco really wanted to be his friend.   
He let the tears come, and the shame he felt only made them come faster. He hated feeling so hurt over something that had just started. But why? Why did he care so damn much? It was because, when it came down to it, he was lonelier than Draco. All it took was a smile and a few kind words and he'd thought they were friends. Harry hated being so gullible, but he knew that Draco must be doing it for his own safety.   
At that moment, Harry couldn't care less about Draco. The betrayal he felt hurt more than anything Draco could say to him.   
They were quits.  
***  
During dinner, Harry tried as best he could to give Draco the cold shoulder. It didn't have the effect he'd wanted. Draco seemed listless and distracted all through it.  
Probably plotting how to get close to me, thought Harry bitterly. The dinner was quiet and subdued, and even Lucius seemed gentler in his state of fatigue. Harry was permitted food, so he grabbed a plate for himself and went into the kitchen to eat after cleaning the dining room table of the Malfoy’s dishes.   
He ate in silence until Draco strode in.   
“Hey.” He greeted, shooting Harry one of his wide smiles. Harry merely glared at him in return.  
“What do you want, Malfoy?” He asked, voice dripping with venom. He looked down when he saw Draco’s face fall. He looked genuinely hurt, the git.  
“What-”  
“How about you just leave me alone? We were never friends. Go talk to your father or something.”   
He ignored Draco’s small gasp of pain and kept his eyes trained on the table as he slunk off, undoubtedly to do just that. He let himself collapse, head resting on the table. He suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. 

As he washed the dishes, Harry couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He really had looked hurt. But why? He was only talking to Harry because of his father. Unless…  
No. It couldn't be. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he finished up. He went upstairs, and shut his bedroom door behind him.  
“What's got your wand in a knot?” Draco greeted. Harry jumped. He turned to find Draco sitting on his bed, an accusing look on his face.   
“You have.”  
“What did I do?” Draco asked, crossing his arms.  
“I don't have to tell you all about it. Just leave me alone!”  
“I don't think I can do that.” Draco said, standing. Harry, who was breathing heavily, said  
“Yeah, I know. Because daddy would be pretty angry at you if I wasn't your friend, huh?”.   
Draco stepped back, shaking his head.  
“How- How did-”   
“Remember my invisibility cloak? That's how. I can see right through your lies.”  
Draco stepped forward again, a bigger one this time, so that they were face to face.  
“I… think I know what you heard… but you've got the wrong idea.” He began. Harry didn't let him finish.  
“Sure I have. I don't have to listen to this.”  
He whipped around, turning to leave, but Draco was faster. He ran around Harry and blocked the doorway.   
“Not so fast, Harry.”  
“Don't call me that!”   
“Look, I know you're hurt, but I can't let you walk away. I can explain. My father did want me to get close to you, but that's not the only reason I was talking to you. I didn't find out anything useful to him, and do you know what? He gave me this because of it.” Draco rolled up his right shirt sleeve to reveal an awful red mark stretching from just above his wrist to his elbow.  
“He hexed me,” he continued, “ but even if I had found out anything, I wouldn't have told him. You might not believe me but that's the truth. I wouldn't tell.”   
“Why not?” Harry dared to ask.  
“Here's why.” Draco stepped forward, that elusive, unrecognizable emotion shining in his eyes once more. 

When their lips met, Harry's stomach did a backflip. He hadn't expected that. He let Draco kiss him, too frozen in surprise to do anything else. Draco’s lips were soft and warm, and he kissed in a way that left Harry wanting more. He pulled away after only a few gentle kisses, but Harry's head was spinning.  
“Oh.” He said, rather lamely. Draco just smiled.  
“You look traumatized. You okay?” He asked, his voice teasing but his eyes gentle. Harry only nodded, feeling dumb with desire. He'd never been kissed before, but he never knew it could be so good. Draco finally cleared his throat and said,  
“Goodnight, Harry. I'm sorry about today. But I really do care about you. I always have.” He looked like he wanted to say more, but he obviously thought better of it and gave Harry a rather formal looking nod before disappearing, closing the door behind him.

Harry could hardly believe it. Draco Malfoy liked him. Well, that explained his antics at Hogwarts. Whenever Harry had looked over at him, he'd always been looking back. Wherever Harry went, Draco followed. Harry had thought that was how all enemies behaved, but apparently not.   
He had enjoyed the kiss. But Draco didn't know that. For all he knew, Harry was furiously rinsing out his mouth that very moment. He'd wanted to kiss Draco back, but he was so unused to any physical affection that he'd felt completely helpless. He suddenly felt very afraid. What if Draco tried to kiss him again? Would he be doomed to just stand there every time? He felt the same kind of barrier when Ron tried to hug him. He felt wooden, as though he couldn't reciprocate. He always tried, and he hoped Ron knew that, but he had a hard time with closeness in general. 

He changed into his pyjamas, and as he lay down, all he could think of were Draco’s lips against his. They'd fit together so nicely. Harry understood that Draco had only been trying to please his father. If Lucius was manipulating Draco’s relationships with people, then it was very bad indeed. Harry knew he had to save Draco before he lost him. And as he slipped into a dreamless sleep, he got an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, young love.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, thanks! xx


	7. Beauty

Draco’s first thought when he woke was: I kissed Harry Potter. The very thought sent chills running down his spine. He'd never kissed anybody before; the experience was his alone. He knew he'd remember it forever. Harry, on the other hand, might not have enjoyed the kiss at all. But Draco didn't allow that thought to ruin the memory. He wanted to preserve it, perfect as it was, for the rest of his life. He'd kissed Harry sodding Potter. He hardly knew how he'd plucked up the courage to do it, or how he'd possibly be able to do it again.   
Just then, he heard a loud tapping noise, followed by a joyous roar from Harry. He leapt up from bed and flew into Harry's room. He was holding his snowy owl on his arm and kissing her so much her wings flapped. Harry finally saw Draco and grinned.   
“This is Hedwig! She finally found me!” He said, and laughed when she nibbled his ear. Draco let out a long breath. She was very beautiful.   
“I suppose she took a while to realize you'd come here, of all places.” He reasoned, hoping to reassure Harry that she hadn't ever wandered far. Harry just nodded.  
“Do you want to pet her?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Right. Come over here. Now just stroke her under the chin-”  
“Owls don't have chins.”  
“What do you reckon that is, then?”   
“The top of her neck.” They both laughed.  
“Hey,” he added, “Do you want to come outside with me during your break? I'm sure mother won't mind.”

Harry thought for a moment, and then nodded.   
“Sure. I look forward to it, Draco.”   
Draco was sure Harry could hear his heart skip a beat.  
***

“Where are we going?”   
“Just into the forest. There's a specific spot I like to go sometimes.”   
Harry followed Draco along the small path to his little oasis.  
“I never thought you'd be one for nature, Draco. I would've imagined you'd think it's gross or something.”   
Draco shrugged.   
“I do like it, sometimes. In the summer. I hate the cold, so this is the only time I come here.”   
They walked in silence, the Manor disappearing behind them. Finally, Harry spoke.  
“So… er… you kissed me last night.”   
Draco smirked at the memory.  
“Yeah… I did.”   
“Why?”  
“Because I like you, you idiot.”   
“For how long?”   
Draco had to think for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure when he'd started liking Harry, but he knew he had for a long time.  
“I don't know. Since first year, though.”   
Harry turned his green stare to Draco, throwing his hands up.  
“I'm completely clueless. I really thought you hated me.”   
“I do, kind of. But I also like you. A lot.”   
Harry smiled.   
“I like you, too.” 

They emerged into a clearing, surrounded by ancient trees and a bubbling creek to boot. It was lush and peaceful, alive with the sound of birds. Sunlight broke through the trees, illuminating the log in the centre of the area.   
“Wow,” Harry breathed. “This is beautiful.”   
Draco sat down on the log, patting it for Harry to join him. He did, and they both shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the other to speak.   
“I want to get you out of this mess.” Harry spoke first. “I don't know how exactly, but the way your father treats you is wrong.”  
“Oh yeah? And what would you know about that?”  
Harry stared at him, unblinking.  
“Why do you think I ran away from the Dursley's?”  
Draco paused for a moment, caught off guard.  
“Ran away? I thought you got kicked out.”  
“You thought a lot of things about me that aren't true.” 

Draco, who was quite ruffled, didn't have an answer to that.   
“How do you think you'll be able to help me? No one challenges my father and gets away ali-”   
Draco paused again, unsettled by Harry's raised eyebrow. “I mean, alright. All I'm saying is that he's a force to be reckoned with. It's dangerous for you to meddle in this, Harry. I don't want you getting hurt too.”  
“It hurts me to see this happening to you.”  
Draco blinked, touched.  
“Well… I'll think about it. Once you have an idea, let me know. But you have to come with me.”   
Harry smiled.  
“Of course I will.” He leaned forward, and Draco didn't catch on until the last second, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut as Harry kissed him. The kiss was different than the night prior, slow and sure. Draco’s head swam as Harry pulled away.  
“So this is something we do now?” He managed, feeling giddy. Harry just smirked.  
“I reckon. We could incorporate it into our lives, slowly.” 

Caught in a moment so perfect that it took his breath away, Draco could do nothing but beam at the boy who lived. He knew that whatever happened with father, Harry would be there, a silent and gentle presence, for as long as he needed to be. That was, really, all Draco could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm on a mini holiday right now so that's why it's kinda short but I promise I'll still update every other day!
> 
> Also, confession, I completely forgot about Hedwig lol but she's here now so... anyway
> 
> Please leave me some feedback xx


	8. Absence

“Draco, come here!” It was father. Draco stretched and hopped down the stairs until he was face to face with mother.  
“Good morning, Draco. Your father's in the kitchen with Harry. Don't keep him waiting.” Draco nodded and hurried off to the kitchen, catching Harry's eye and smiling subtly as he dried the dishes.  
“Draco. Sit.” Father gesticulated to the seat opposite from him. Swallowing audibly, Draco obliged, sitting uncomfortably straight in his chair.  
“I've been summoned to Beauxbatons for the week. They have a niffler infestation and they want it cleared before the students return, so they made it a Ministry matter. I declined at first, but since I'm one of the few who are fluent in French, Fudge insisted. We need to be able to communicate with the staff. I should be back on thursday. Narcissa will be in charge until then.”   
Before Draco could respond, Harry chirped  
“What's a niffler?”. Father shot Harry a look of such pure exasperation that Draco had to cough to hide his laugh.   
“Pesky little creatures. They have an affinity with shiny objects. One is enough trouble as it is, but an infestation…” Father broke off, shaking his head.  
“Anyway,” he continued, “ I leave immediately. Continue as you are until I return.” Both Harry and Draco nodded, but Harry shot Draco a sly wink behind his back. Draco fought to hide his blush with a fair bit of difficulty. Happiness fluttered like a trapped bird in his chest. No more fear until thursday. That much was certain.  
***  
“You know… I could've gone to Beauxbatons.” Draco drawled, absently re-adjusting the cutlery. Harry whipped around.  
“You can speak French?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Say something!  
“Quand on a pas ce que l’on aime, il faut aimer ce que l’on a.” Harry's mouth fell open in delight.  
“Brilliant.” He finally said, leaning against the counter. Draco smirked.  
“The whole family speaks it. Even mother learned. Father likes how exclusive the school is, but he went to Hogwarts, and he figured I should too. But it's a good skill to have. It helps me with pronouncing the words to spells.”   
“... Right.”  
“What?”   
“Haven't you thought to harness its seductive powers? It's a very beautiful language.”   
“Worked on you, didn't it? You're still blushing.” Harry quickly looked away, the bashful git.  
***  
Narcissa was a very different presence than father. She was gentle yet in control, never causing conflict. If it arose, she quelled it with grace and poise. Draco dared to ask her a favour.  
“Mother… do you think Potter and I could have a campfire after dinner? I don't think he's ever had one, and I think he'd like it.”  
“Oh? And I'm not invited?” Draco nervously swallowed until he saw that his mother was smiling. She didn't make jokes often. It must be because of father's absence. She gave a little laugh and said  
“I don't see how it could bring any harm. You have to make the fire, though.”   
“Okay! Thanks mother!” She ruffled his hair before heading to the library with a sigh. Draco practically ran to Harry's room and saw him flipping through a photo album, Hedwig on his shoulder.  
“Harry! We're going to have a campfire tonight!” Harry looked up, both excitement and confusion swirling in his irises.  
“A campfire? I thought those only happened in… er, camps.” Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Well we can hardly call it a house fire, can we?”  
“What about a home fire.”   
“If that makes you truly happy.” Harry gave a satisfied nod. 

“What are you reading?” Harry moved over so Draco could join him.  
“This is me and my parents.” He pointed to a picture of the three of them smiling happily and waving. Draco felt oddly moved by how open Harry was being, even after he had taunted Harry about these same people. But he never really meant it, and he hoped Harry knew, because he just didn't have the vocabulary necessary to express it.   
“Hagrid gave it to me. I look at it whenever I miss them. Well, not exactly miss them, but… you know what I mean” Draco didn't, but he nodded anyway. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have no parents. He supposed he took them for granted sometimes. He suddenly felt guilty for plotting to escape from father. At least he had one.  
He was distracted by Harry's touch. He had his hand on Draco’s knee and was giving him an imploring look.  
“You mustn't feel bad about what we're doing. You deserve to be safe above all else.” Draco nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He just wanted to be happy.  
***  
Later on, they were seated in the backyard, huddled up together in front of the fire. Harry gazed at the flames in wonder, unable to keep his hands far away. Draco smiled at his fascination with it. Whatever happened after this, he'd certainly given Harry plenty of new experiences. Harry shifted suddenly.  
“You know that we have to run away, right? That's the only solution.”   
“I don't want to. I'm scared.”   
“I know, but you'll be glad you did.”   
“I love my father, Harry. I want to make him proud of me. I want to be just like him.”   
“When have you ever imitated him with any kind of success? You're your own person, Draco. As much as you try to be him, you can’t. I'm actually glad you're not like him. I like you best when you're being yourself.”   
Draco smiled at him.  
“I’ll run away with you. I don't have to like it, though.” Harry reached over and squeezed his hand.  
“That's alright with me.” He said, and together they watched the fire. The plasma danced and frolicked, shooting sparks up into the night sky, and they stayed there until they fell asleep. Narcissa came out briefly to check on them, and she practically squealed with delight at the sight of the two boys. All she wanted for her son was for him to be happy. Seeing him curled up with Harry by the dying fire, she decided that he finally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on holiday, but I'm a woman of my word and I'll keep posting! You have no idea how hard it is to write drarry in the middle of a bunch of middle class, middle aged women without them asking you what you're doing. But anyhow! I'll keep updating regularly! 
> 
> As always, please let me know how you're liking it! Thank you xx


	9. Rules

For the first time that morning, Harry felt prepared to deal with whatever the day threw at him. Narcissa was acting a bit friendlier towards him, and he had no doubts that he would be allowed to eat. Breakfast was almost an enjoyable experience, and he was even allowed to eat with the Malfoys at the table. It was progress.  
However, nothing could've prepared him for the tawny owl who tapped on his bedroom window during his break. He slid the window down and she flew in, dropped a letter on his bed, and swooped out again before he had a chance to even open it. It was sealed with the Ministry logo, and Harry swallowed nervously. He was about to get some comeuppance. He opened it with unsteady hands. The note read:

“Dear Mr. Potter,  
I have been made aware that you accidentally used magic on your muggle Aunt, Marge. She has been located, and is safe. While I'm quite surprised you're residing with the Malfoys at this time, I'm relieved that you're safe as well. I'm summoning you to my office today, as we need to discuss the important issue at hand. Our meeting is scheduled for three o’clock. I expect you to be punctual. 

-Cornelius Oswald Fudge”

Harry shoved the letter in his pocket and ran downstairs. Narcissa was sitting in the living room, reading.  
“Harry? You aren't supposed to leave your room. You know that.” She scolded, albeit gently.  
“Yes, it's just that I got this owl, it says I have to go to the ministry because of what I did. You'll take me, won't you?” He gazed pleadingly at her, not knowing what he was going to do if she refused.  
She looked at him over her reading glasses before nodding slowly.  
“Alright. I'll take you.”  
***  
The Ministry was every bit as fantastic as Harry had imagined. Everywhere he looked he saw witches and wizards flooing in, and the very building had an heir of power that could be felt by all.  
Narcissa walked briskly, but Harry noticed she got a lot of nods as she made her way to the Minister. He only got curious looks. He tried to ruffle his hair to hide his scar, but it was no use. Everyone knew his face by now. No doubt anyone involved directly with the Minister would have heard of his antics.  
They entered the office together with two minutes to spare. Fudge greeted them with a quick nod and sent off his assistant. They shut the door behind them and sat down at Fudge’s gesture.  
“Good afternoon. I'm sure you know why you're here, Harry.”  
Harry nodded.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“While you used only accidental magic, I'm sure you know the consequences of your actions.”  
“I don't, actually.” Fudge looked at him, a small smile forming.  
“Well then I shall tell you. You won't be expelled, or imprisoned, but you should technically be given detention once you return. However, since it's your first time and you're so young, I'll let you off with merely a warning. I hope we won't have to deal with this again, Harry.”  
Harry looked at Narcissa happily, and could swear she almost gave him a thumbs up, but instead fixed her hair.  
“However,” Fudge continued, leaning forward slightly. “It is not prudent for you to stay with the Malfoys. They are not your guardians. You must return to the Dursley's by the end of the week.”  
A week ago, Harry would have jumped for joy at such an announcement. Now, he felt dread creep up the back of his neck until he felt like he could cry. His plans were shattered. He was so numb that he hardly heard Narcissa arguing on his behalf.  
“Please, minister,” She said. “Harry hasn't caused any trouble. It would be more than okay for him to stay with us until he and Draco return to Hogwarts. Surely he should stay put?” But Fudge just shook his head.  
“I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. These are the rules. He must be with his own family.”  
***  
Draco ran up to them the moment they returned, both flicking soot off of themselves.  
“Well? What did he want? That didn't take long.”  
Harry stared sadly at him.  
“He wants me to go back to the Dursley’s by the end of the week.” If possible, Draco went even paler than normal.  
“But… but-”  
“I'm sorry, Draco.” That was Narcissa. “Minister’s orders. We'll have to take him back.” Draco just looked at Harry, his own fear and worry reflected in his gray eyes.  
***  
“We have to do something.” Draco announced later, sitting across from Harry in the library.  
“I know.”  
“You can't go back there.”  
“I know.”  
“Is there anything you don't know?”  
Harry looked up at him distractedly.  
“Yes.”  
Draco rolled his eyes. He moved closer.  
“I wish we could just go. Somewhere no one would find us.” Harry felt a lightbulb go off in his head.  
“That's it! We need to go to Diagon Ally! I'm sure we could find someone to take us in there! And it's always bustling, so no one would ever think to look for us. Or even Knockturn Ally.” Draco’s eyes darkened.  
“Okay,” Harry amended. “Not Knockturn Ally. But don't you think it could work?”  
“Where will we sleep, Harry?”  
“We’ll figure something out. I was prepared to sleep on the streets until the knight bus came for me.”  
“Well I'm bloody well not!” Harry laughed.  
“I knew you'd say that. Look, someone will take us in. Two thirteen year old boys… they've got to!”  
“What about mother…” Harry threw a comforting arm around Draco’s shoulder.  
“It's not goodbye forever. You can write her a note so she knows why you have to do it. I'm sure she'd want you away from this.” When Draco looked into his eyes, Harry noticed that they were shining with tears. He kissed the blond boy on his temple and whispered,  
“We’ll leave thursday. We’ll have each other. Your mother will be fine. Don't worry about her too much.”  
Draco leaned back into him and mumbled  
“Okay. I can't wait for this to be over. But I'm glad you're here, Harry. All I've ever wanted was to have someone to get into trouble with. But it feels different when it's for real, that's all. You know?”  
Harry shrugged.  
“All I've ever wanted is someone to kiss. Looks like we're a perfect match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday!
> 
> I have chapter 10 written and OH MY GOD get excited because it's the chapter I've been working towards this whole time! I always have one specific scene in mind when I start a story and the next chapter is it! It should be up on Friday. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think! xx


	10. Healing

After breakfast on wednesday, Harry went downstairs to clean the Quidditch room. He secretly loved doing it, because being in there reminded him both of his favourite pastime and his new… boyfriend? He didn't know if it was appropriate to call Draco that yet, as they hadn't discussed it, but he certainly felt that they were. He was trying not to get too excited about it, but he couldn't deny the warmth he felt whenever Draco spoke to him.  
Tomorrow, he thought. We're leaving tomorrow. The thought was getting him through the day, it was his only solace. Just then, Draco walked in.  
“There you are! I was looking for you.” Harry grinned at him.  
“You've found me. I love being in here. Can you believe we did this?” Draco shook his head.   
“If you'd told me even two weeks ago that I'd be talking to you in any civil manner, I'd have laughed in your face. But you surprised me.” He said, leaning against the table. They smiled at each other slightly awkwardly, until Draco spoke again.  
“You know… I'm not as scared as I was. I have faith that we can do this. We just need to plan. Have you packed?” Harry nodded.   
“Good. Me too. I'll need to write mother a note so she knows I'm not in any danger, but that's it. We're ready.” Harry looked down, lost in thought. They really were leaving. The thought both excited and terrified him. But it had to be done.  
***  
In the kitchen, Harry was making lunch when Narcissa walked in. She sat down with a weary sigh.  
“Hello.” Greeted Harry, who felt himself warming quickly to the gentle and classy woman.  
“Hello Harry.”  
“You seem… tired.”   
“Yes. Sometimes I feel much older than I really am.”  
“Did anything happen?”  
“To be honest Harry, I'm thinking about you. I know you don't want to go back to your family. It's bad for you there. But I'm also glad in a way, because you'll be away from… all this.”   
“What… Lucius?”  
“Yes. He's a good man, really. Just temperamental. I just never would've guessed that he would treat dear Draco the way he treats me. It breaks my heart.”   
“He… he hits you too?”   
“Yes. I don't know why exactly I'm telling you this, but I felt you should know. It really is best that you're going away from this environment. Just promise me something.”  
“Anything, Mrs. Malfoy.”  
“Stay in touch with Draco. He needs you more than ever now. He's been pining after you for years, so don't abandon him. Please.” Harry nodded blankly as she began writing with a sigh. He absently tended to the food, deep in thought. He felt horrible for lying to Narcissa, but it had to be done. If anything, her words proved her undying love for her only son. It was necessary for them to leave. He only wished that she could come too, but he doubted she could ever understand. It never hurt to dream, though.  
***  
Later that day, Harry wandered from room to room, taking it all in for the first time. It really was a gorgeous house, full of lustre and elegance. He would miss it. It was his last night there, after all. He wanted to say goodbye, in his own way. He stood alone in the Quidditch room. It would stand as a reminder of what he and Draco had shared during his visit, and even Lucius couldn't destroy it. He wouldn't dare. After tomorrow, it would be his only reminder he even had a son.

Harry crept up the stairs and knocked on Draco’s door. After a moment's pause, Draco opened it for him, wearing his silk pyjamas.  
“Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were trying to sleep.”  
“It's okay. Come in.” Harry walked in and sat on Draco’s bed. Draco flopped down beside him and rested on his elbows, giving him a soft smile.  
“Lay down with me.” Harry hesitated, then did so. He was stiffly lying on his back, trying desperately not to look anywhere but the ceiling. He heard Draco burst into muffled laughter beside him.  
“You're hopeless. Come here you imbecile.” He rolled Harry over onto his side so they were facing each other. Harry suddenly felt the urge to touch him, and he reached forward before he could stop. He caught himself just in time, and withdrew his hand. Draco’s eyes searched his, and he finally whispered.  
“What's wrong, Harry?” Before he knew it, his eyes had welled up with tears. Never before had anyone spoken to him so gently. “It's just… the Dursleys. They never showed me any… affection. That was only for their son, Dudley. Me, I'm treated like a house elf. Like I'm nothing. If I ever sought out any affection, they'd laugh at me, or, even worse, get angry.  
“They'd say: Who would ever want you? Who could ever love you? And after a while, I started to believe them. I feel… disgusted with myself. I really do feel like I'm worthless. I don't know whether you want me to touch you or not, but if you do… could you just tell me? I'm not good at taking hints. I need to know that you actually… want me.”   
Draco reached over and wiped away the tear tracing its way down Harry's cheek. He took Harry's hand and placed it over his heart.  
“You aren't disgusting. You could never be. You're perfect.” He pulled Harry close so their noses were almost touching. Draco nuzzled him and he smiled despite himself. He didn't know how much he'd wanted this until it was happening.  
“You know…” Draco started. “I'm kind of the opposite. All I want is to be shown affection. The only time anyone touches me is if I'm being hit. So don't worry, Harry. Anytime you want to touch me, just know that it's okay. You're okay. This is… okay.”   
They kissed and cuddled the night away, slipping into dreams full of each other and what the future might bring. The moments blurred together into blissful perfection, and it was clear that with time, they could heal, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I was too excited to wait until tomorrow. Sorry!
> 
> I'm actually finished the story and I have a small epilogue written as well, and they should all be up today! Surprise!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave me some feedback xx


	11. Escape

“Dear Mother,

I'm running away with Harry. I can't let him go back to his muggle family, they're awful to him. And I can't be father's kick-toy anymore. I'm sorry. I wish I could've told you. Please don't be angry with me, I just can't live in fear anymore. I love you. Stay safe.

-Draco”

Draco sighed as he folded the note into eighths. The walk to the master bedroom felt much longer than usual. He gingerly placed the note on the bed and closed his eyes in a silent prayer that mother would understand. He wished things could be different with all his might, but fate was unyielding. It must be done.

He knocked on Harry's door. The Gryffindor opened it slowly, looking a bit high-strung.  
“Are you ready? Mother’s in the library. We'd better go.” Harry nodded. Draco disappeared down the hall to fetch his trunk, while Harry did the same. He was leaving Hedwig there, he said it would be too much of a hassle to floo her, and that she'd make too much of a racket. She'd find her way to them. Draco was becoming rather fond of the snowy owl, and he thought she liked him as well. He hoped she'd be okay.  
“I unlocked her cage and opened the window.” That was Harry. “She’ll be able to get out when it's time.” Draco nodded.  
“Good. We’d best get going. Father will be back soon, and we don't want him to find us here.”  
“Right. Let's go, then.” Draco took Harry by the hand, and led him down the hall to the study. They lugged their trunks behind them and walked side by side into it.

Harry was to go first.  
“I warn you, I'm terrible at flooing. Last year I ended up in Knockturn Ally.”  
“That's why you're going first, you silly git. There's no leftover residue.”  
“Right. Are… are you sure you don't want to say goodbye or anything? This is your house, after all.”  
“No! Harry, for Merlin's sake, get a move on! If we-”  
He broke off at the sound of footsteps behind them. They both whipped around to face mother, who was glowering at them. She was holding the note.

“Mother- I… I can explain- you see-”  
“Enough!” The word echoed around the room. Narcissa walked forward until she was inches from them.  
“How. Dare. You.”  
Draco shrank into his clothes, ashamed.  
“Mother I-”  
“Draco. I'm furious you tried to pull one over on me. On me! Your own mother! As it stands, the two of you aren't going anywhere-”  
Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Draco opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again as mother drew herself up to her tallest. She really was an impressive woman. There was a fierceness shining in her eyes that he'd never seen before. She took a deep breath before announcing.  
“-because I'm coming with you."  
***  
“Change of plan.” That was mother. “We’re going to Hogsmeade. There are lodgings at the Three Broomsticks. We’ll stay there. You first, Harry.” He grabbed a handful of the powder and stepped sideways into the grate. He pronounced the words clearly and with purpose, and Draco was sure he made it alright.  
It was his turn next. He pulled his trunk in with him as he too grabbed a handful, and within seconds his mother disappeared, replaced by endless rotation and swirling confusion. He stumbled into the Three Broomsticks moments later, coughing and sputtering. Harry slapped him on the back helpfully.  
“Hey! That hurt!”  
“Well, you're not coughing anymore. A simple thank you would suffice.” Draco turned to deliver a sharp retort but found that Harry's eyes were sparkling with amusement. He good naturedly elbowed the dark-haired boy in the stomach and was earned an “Oof!”.  
Narcissa followed shortly after, with a great deal more elegance. Draco saw that Harry could hardly tone down his excitement. He realized that it was his first time in Hogsmeade. Of course he was excited. They made their way through the bustling pub until they reached the bar. A kindly looking man with a hunchback swooped forward to serve them.  
“Afternoon, miss. What can I get ye?”  
“Only a room. I'm with my son and his friend, and we need somewhere to stay. It's urgent.” Mother whispered.  
“Yes of course, miss. I'll get ye a nice view. Be back in a jiffy.” He returned moments later with a set of keys.  
“Best not to lose those. Third floor, fourth door to the right. Enjoy your stay!” Mother took the keys and pocketed them.  
“Thank you. Oh, and sir? If anyone asks, we were never here.” She winked at him for good measure and he grinned toothily back.  
“Of course not, miss.”  
***  
The room was rustic and charming, but not without a few rats here and there. Draco’s nose wrinkled of its own accord. He couldn't help it, nasty little things. Their room did have a nice view, overlooking the little town. It would also come in handy, Draco realized, because they could see if father was coming. He was suddenly very glad that his mother was so attractive. There was no doubt in Draco’s mind that it was her looks that had bought them such a view. He knew he was just being paranoid, though. Father would never think to look for them here. They were safe. 

While they got settled, mother nipped into the lavatory to have a bath, leaving Draco alone with Harry, at last.  
“We really did it.” Harry was the first to break the silence. “We escaped. We had help of course, but we did it.” Draco beamed and swung his legs sideways over the bed so they were lying across Harry’s.  
“Yep. That's us, the dynamic duo.” Harry frowned suddenly.  
“I noticed that Narcissa called me your “friend”. Is that what we are? Just friends?” Draco snorted.  
“You really are thick sometimes. If this is what friends do, then nobody’s straight. We're boyfriends, Harry.” Draco smirked at the glow that was blooming across Harry’s cheeks.  
“Do you think we should tell her?” Harry asked, staring out the window.  
“Of course.”  
“She won't mind that you're… you know… dating a half-blood?”  
“I don't think so. She never seemed to care about that stuff as much as father. It always made her uncomfortable. I think it's because her sister, Andromeda, married a mudblood. She was shunned from the family because of it.” Harry winced.  
“Can you not use that word in front of me? It makes me really uncomfortable.”  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I only say it because father says it all the time. To be honest, I don't understand why he hates them so much.” Harry scooted forward so he could hold Draco close.  
“That's exactly it.” Harry said. “There's no reason to hate them. They're just witches and wizards like everyone else. Doing their best. It's pointless to hate them when there are wizards like Voldemort.” It was Draco’s turn to wince. He moved his head so he could look up at Harry.  
“Could you not say his name? It scares me.” Harry chuckled softly.  
“Okay,” He conceded. “But it's not the same as you calling muggle-borns a horrid name. My friend is a muggle-born. It's different.”  
Draco snorted.  
“Who, Granger? I don't understand you sometimes. But I'll stop using the word if it makes you happy.” He placed his head back on Harry's chest. Harry kissed the top of it and whispered,  
“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for bamf Narcissa to be honest.
> 
> I had to resolve the whole mudblood thing, because it really is a problem and I feel like Harry could never truly commit to Draco until he admitted that he was being an idiot about it. So there we are!
> 
> Let me know what you think xx


	12. Closure

The next few days passed without much hassle. Draco and Harry generally stayed in their room, relaxing and getting to know each other. Narcissa was the one who ventured outside to purchase what they needed. She had performed several glamour charms to alter her hair and eye colour, but even then she never went far. There was a blanket of insecurity over their current situation. A poisonous fog of fear. It was like nothing had changed. Narcissa had expressed her worry to them the night prior, holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet and exclaiming   
“He hasn't even declared us missing! He must be looking for us himself.” That hadn't particularly helped Draco’s fear. He was repeatedly shaken from his slumber by nightmares, but calmed down immediately at the sight of Harry’s sleeping form in the bed next to him. 

On tuesday morning, Draco woke peacefully, enjoying the morning light tracing its way through the room. He turned to find Harry smiling at him.   
“You're so cute when you sleep.” He said, propping himself up on one elbow. Draco grinned and shoved the blankets off of himself so he could climb into Harry's bed.   
“You're cute all the time.” He shot back, earning himself one of Harry's blinding smiles. They snuggled together until the sun got too bright, then they got up to make tea.  
“Bollocks. We're out.” That was Harry. Draco yawned.  
“Mother must be out getting more.”   
As if he'd summoned her, she walked in, carrying two large bags.  
“Morning you two. I've stalked up on supplies, so we should be alright for the next few days. Just relax. We have plenty of time for just that.” They both gave their assent and sat on their respective beds as she unpacked. 

Just then, a harsh knock came at the door. It made both Harry and Draco nearly jump out of their skins, and even mother fumbled slightly. She let out her breath in a “whoosh.” She cleared her throat.  
“It must be room service, but we don't need any. They'll go away eventually.”  
But the knocking didn't stop. It came again, and a third time. They all froze. The silence was suddenly all encompassing, like the calm before a storm. Mother urgently whispered,  
“Get in the corner, you two.” They barely managed to stumble over when the door exploded. Draco covered Harry as best he could, trying to protect him from the shards of wood flying everywhere. Mother effortlessly cast a simple shield charm over them before holding her wand threateningly in front of herself. As the dust and chaos cleared, in walked a man who was as familiar as he was terrifying.

Father had found them.  
***  
“You traitor. You useless woman. How dare you embarrass me like this. Did you really think you could get away?”   
“I already have.” Mother sneered, but her wand hand was still shaking slightly. Draco wanted nothing more than to be at her side, but fear for both himself and Harry held him back. Father's eyes were wild with anger, and even as he narrowed them, his hatred shone like a spotlight on mother, who was doing her best to be strong.  
“You must be punished. You have slandered the name of Malfoy. You will return home with me, immediately.” He sounded like a madman. Mother yelled.  
“Never!” And father really looked like he was about to give up. He took a step back and slowly lowered his wand.   
Then, quick as lightning, he pointed it towards Draco and shouted  
“Crucio!” Draco heard no more, not even his own screams. All there was in the world was pain. He felt as though he would die from it, but it continued until he wasn't sure of his own name. He was dimly aware of Harry holding him as he writhed, but it was no help. Then, the pain stopped and he rose to consciousness once more, just in time to see mother hit father with a stupefy so powerful he hit the floor, completely disabled. Her whole body was shaking now, but not from fear. From anger. 

“You dare hurt my son, after all the horror you've already caused. You mean nothing to me anymore, Lucius. I loved you. But you used and abused me, creating an environment of fear in our household. And now you've used an Unforgivable on your only son. I think it's time you went to Azkaban. Crying “Imperius” won't save you this time. We have witnesses. I hope you know I won't be visiting. Harry, run and get the bartender to call the Ministry. I'm sure they'll make short work of you, Lucius. You're dead to me.” Draco watched numbly as Harry ran out the door, careful to give the stunned Lucius a wide berth. He turned, shaking, to mother.   
“It's okay, darling. It's okay.” He nodded, too weak to get up and go to her. It was moments later that Harry returned, with Fudge himself and two Aurors.   
“Well well, Lucius. It looks like you've used an Unforgivable. Who did you say he used it on, Harry?” Harry just pointed at Draco, who shifted uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him. One of the Aurors sent a spell his way, and it felt like all of the air was being pressed out of his chest. The Auror turned to Fudge and nodded.  
“Cruciatus.” Fudge turned to father, his eyes cold.   
“Take him to the holding cell. He doesn't deserve a trial. There's no way he's under the Imperius curse. Get him out of my sight.” The Aurors lifted father up by the arms and carried him out the door, no doubt to floo him to Azkaban. There was a sad silence as Fudge shook his head.  
“One of my most trusted workers… I should have known…” Mother didn't move a muscle, Draco guessed she was too shell-shocked to do anything. Fudge gave her a nod, and said,  
“Well done. Go home. It's safe for you there now.” Harry stepped forward.  
“Sir? May I please go with them? I can't go back home. It was never my home, really. I have to be with Draco.” Fudge looked right through him, his mind on other matters.   
“Yes… yes. I think that would be acceptable. Go on, Harry. At least you'll be safe there. Have a good year at Hogwarts, you two.” He gave Draco a brief nod before leaving, the door still open behind him.

A heavy silence filled the room. None of them knew what to say. Mother wordlessly came over and sank down to embrace Draco with such warmth that he almost broke down right then and there. She held him at arm's length, her eyes swimming with the love she'd been forced to hold back all these years.  
“Come. Let's get you home. It's our home, now. We don't have to run anymore. We can be a proper family.” Draco found no reason to hold back his tears.

It was truly over.  
***  
Over the next few days, they did little but relax and enjoy each other's company. They told mother about their budding relationship, but she merely snorted and said.  
“You've been obsessed with Harry for years, Draco. I knew it was only a matter of time.” They'd hired a new house elf, Winky, who was proficient and quiet most of the time, but still cheerful. He didn't mope around like Dobby had. Draco was glad for that. He hadn't realized what a joy house elves could be when they loved what they were doing. Mother had sat Harry down one night, and when he returned to Draco’s room, (they slept together every night now) his eyes were swimming with emotion. He sat down on Draco’s bed.  
“What is it, Harry?”   
“Narcissa invited me to move in here. She says I'm a fine boy with good manners. If you wouldn't mind… I'd love to. I said I'd run it past you first.”   
Draco jumped up with glee.   
“Yes! Of course! I get to have Saint Potter living with me! I'm honoured, O great one.” Harry burst into laughter.  
“Oh, shut it.” Draco sat back down.  
“No seriously, I really am overjoyed. I think you'll be happy here. We’ll be happy here. You'll just have to get used to living with two Slytherins. Sure you're not scared?”   
Harry gave him a smirk that rivaled his own.  
“You wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS, MY LOVE FOR NARCISSA IS SHOWING!! 
> 
> No really, I love her. With all my heart.
> 
> That's the end! Thank you so much for joining me on this wild ride (I had no idea the story was going in this direction when I started, like holy that got intense) but I hope that was a satisfying ending and that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> There's a short epilogue just to resolve things a bit more.
> 
> Also, I miiiiight write a sequel some day? At some point? Maybe? I don't know I like this AU because they're so young and there's so much opportunity for Draco to become part of The Gang(tm) so idk it might happen eventually.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for making it through this thing, this is the first story I've ever written all the way to the end and I didn't expect such positive feedback from you all so thank you!!! I love you <3


	13. Epilogue

King’s Cross was packed, as usual. Harry relished in the hustle and bustle, feeling ready to burst with happiness at the prospect of going back to Hogwarts, especially with Draco at his side, instead of opposing him. The blond boy was, indeed, beside him, looking smug and self-assured as ever. But Harry knew the real Draco now. His Draco.   
Narcissa led them down the platform with their trunks. Hedwig was making a fuss, but she always did that when there were too many people around. It turned out that she'd never left the Manor. It was almost as if she knew he'd return. Smart ruddy owl.   
They made it safely onto the platform, and Harry shuddered with the memory of the year before, when he'd crashed into the wall with Ron. Thinking of Dobby, an idea suddenly popped into his mind.  
“Hey Draco? When I met Dobby, the first thing he said to me was that he'd heard of my greatness. I wonder who could have possibly told him that?” He grinned wickedly as Draco flushed, narrowing his eyes at him.  
“Watch yourself, Potter.” He sniped playfully, smirking back. Narcissa took both of them into a long embrace, kissing them both on the head as she wished them good luck.  
“Bye, mother. I'll write you.”   
“Me too!” Harry added.  
“Are you ready?” He asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Sure am.” Draco responded, extending his hand. Together they raced towards the train, which was going to depart any second.  
They made it just on time, and made their way, shoving and laughing, down the train.   
“Okay, We’ll split our time in half. First half We’ll sit with Crabbe and Goyle, second half we’ll sit with Weasley and Granger. Sound good?” Harry nodded once.  
“That's fair. Let's go.” They made their way down, hands intertwined, making sure to grab a handful of sweets each as they went. 

Boy, were their friends in for a surprise.


End file.
